hermanos
by Noemi-senpai yuppiiii
Summary: eres mi mejor amigo... nadie es como tu.


- Formaziòn "Z" en posiciòn. El dia de hoy he decidido de hacer un entrenamiento particular para vosotros. El campionato de Japòn no serà como un trencito de chocolate. Habràn momentos feos, bellos, de risa, de llanto, de tristeza, de desperaciòn... Y ustedes tienen que estar listos para cada momento, he sido clara?-

Todos los jugadores respondieròn un firme "si".

- Bien... Ahora los dividire en grupos de dos para afinar las tecnicas. Celia?-

La chica de cabello azul pasò adelante con una hoja en mano, sonriendo discretamente.

- Aqui esta, sedorita entrenadora.-

La entrenadora sonriò brevemente para despues voltear a ver la hoja seriamente.

- Muy bien. Entonces... Mark y Darren, Nathan y Kevin, Jordan y Xavier, Shawn y Axel, Harley y Erìc, Scott y Kaleb, Thor y Jack...Y jude y David...-

Mark esitò un momento, levantando la mano.

- Dime, Mark.

- Disculpe señorita Shiller... Però... Este entranamiento es regular?-

- Que entiendes por regular?-

- Ningun maquinario. Solo tiros, paradas, defensa y tecnicas.

La señorita entrenadora se limitò a mover la cabeza en señal de aprovaciòn.

- Y ahora marchaos y comenzais a entrenar.-

Los jugadores de la Raimon sonrieròn y formaron los grupos. Todo iba en la mejor de la formas. Aparte en detalles con David y Jude... Habia algo en el peli celeste que no cuadraba y Jude lo sabia. David no estaba en sus mejores fuerzas, lo notaba por el poco entusiasmo y la poca fuerza con la cual tirava el balòn.

- Ehy, Samford.-

El aludidò levantò la cabeza mirando a los ojos a Jude.

- Uhm? Que pasa?-

Jude se acercò a el y sin mucha fuerza posizionò su mano en el pecho de David, empujandolo. El chico con la benda cayò sentado, dejando reposar su cuerpo.

- Lo has notado... eh?-

Jude suspirò.

- Que acaso piensas que soy imbecil David? Te conosco desde que eravamos unos crios, y en ningun momento has dejado de esforzarte. Y ahora... tirandome un balòn con la fuerza de un novato piensas que no voy a creer que hay algo que no funziona? Iluso!-

David umillò la cabeza sobre las rodillas, sin observar a su mejor amigo que lo miraba severamente.

- Es por Dark...-

Jude apretò los puños al escuchar ese nombre.

- Que te ha hecho ese miserable?!-

David levantò la cabeza negando.

- Nada, tranquilo. Es solo que... Ayer fui a ver a Joe al hospital. Esta hecho pedazos. Y todo por las tecnicas proibidas que Dark nos impuso.-

Jude se sentò delante de el.

- Dark esta en la carcel.-

- Y Joe al hospital.-

- Dentro de poco estarà a fuera.-

- No es eso... Es un sentimiento extraño...-

- Del tipo?-

- Tristeza.-

- Porque?-

- Porque ya no somos unidos como antes. Dark nos separò... Y yo tuve envidia de ti... Ahora... No somos como antes...-

Jude entendio de lo que le hablaba David. Era cierto... Tal vez antes eran un poco màs unidos però nada habia cambiado. Ambos se estimaban y eso iba bien però... Al mismo tiempo...La pena era mucha. Por culpa de Dark, Joe y David habian sido mandados a el hospital. David habia salido antes que Joe però cuando el peli celeste habia entrado a la Raimon, sentia su mejor amigo, Jude, màs sintonizado con los demas que con el. No era solo celosia... David queria meter en claro que considerava Jude su hermano, su unica familia y temia perderlo. Temia perder a su unico y mejor amigo.

El peli castaño se levantò determinado.

- Samford, parate.-

David obedeciò sin entender.

- Uhm?-

- Te demostrare la sintonia que aun tenemos.-

David lo mirò con una seja levantada mientras Jude tomava el balòn que segundos antes habia estado olvidado. Y es que Jude considerava David como un hermano, un hermano que lo tienes en tu corazòn siempre... Provaba per David lo que provaba por su hermana Celia... Aunque... La cosa era diferente. Però David era parte de su vida, jamas podria olvidar la sintonia que tenian.

David se posizionò en su lugar, listo para marcar y colaborar. Jude era su mejor amigo, lo era desde que eran crios, lo queria como a un hermano, le gustaba la determinaciòn de Jude, la serenidad con la cual luchaba contra los problemas y su fuerza de corazòn. Jude era su ejemplo y siempre lo seria.

- Estas listo Samford?-

David sonriò.

- No preguntes si ya sabes la respuesta.-

Jude le correspondiò la sonrisa.

- Bien...3... 2...1-

Jude avanzò con la pelota mientras David corria a su lado marcandolo.

- Vamos David, veamos si puedes robar la pelota.-

Jude hizo una de sus jugadas moviendo el balòn con agilidad.

- Ja.-

David rodò en si mismo haciendo un trompo umano, intentando robar la pelota a Jude, però sin resultado.

- Es todo, David?-

David sonriò sadicamente.

- Tenia lo mejor para despues però... Si no me das otras posibilidades...-

Jude corria hacia la puerta, listo para tirar unos de esos goals euforicos que hacian gritar hasta obtener una buena pulmonia. David corriò lo màs veloz posible y...

- Pinguino ladròn n° 1!- ( Es una tecnica inventada por mi, creada a inspiraciòn de la tecnica original XD)

Tres pinguinos negros rodearòn Jude sin dejarle via de fuga, los dos pinguinos al lado se abalanzaròn sobre Jude mientras el de en medio le quitaba la pelota de los pies.

David se apropriò de el balòn, y Jude pudo liberarse de los pingunos. Sonriò.

- Buena tecnica, David. Però no basta.-

Jude corriò hacia David, listo para quitarle el balòn y salir de ese entranamiento triunfadoramente. Se acercò lo màs posible a Samford y...

- Shadow Sharp! Sombra de el pinguino n° 1- ( De nuevo una tecnica inventada por mi XD)

La sombra de un pinguino apareciò en frente de David blocandolo completamente, como si tuviera los pies pegados al campo. Jude recuperò el balòn sin esitar y se dirigiò nuevamente a la puerta para tirar un buen goal.

David intentava librarse però sin resultados. Pensò a su amigo Joe y a su " hermano" Jude... De como los estaba deludiendo... La tristeza lo inundo y la rabia se apoderò de el. Apretò los puños y gritando de coraje se librò de la sombra. Sonriò a si mismo y siguiò Jude.

Jude pudo notar que David lo seguia. Sonriò de medio lado. David lo mirò y entendio la indirecta.

- Estas listo?-

- No dudes de mi.-

David se metiò en linea paralelamente a Jude y...

- Tiro gemelo!-

El balòn entro con fuerza sovreumana en puerta mientras ambos jugadores sonreian.

El cielo estaba oscureciendo y la señorita entrandora sonò su pito llamando a todos.

- Bien jugadores han hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora vamonos, es hora de cena.-

Todos gritaròn un " urrà!" satisfechos de los proprios resultados. Avanzaròn a paso lento però caminaban como campiones. En particular los dos ultimos jugadores de la fila. Sharp y Samford. Dos hermanos unidos por el futbol.


End file.
